


Pressed for Time

by Hawt_Shiznit



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawt_Shiznit/pseuds/Hawt_Shiznit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milla has a fantasy she's been aching to realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inspiration

Blowjobs are not my favorite activity in the bedroom. I don’t mind giving them to a man I care about, but they never really turned me on… until I gave them to Sasha. I don’t know exactly why that is… maybe it’s that I love him more than I’ve ever loved any other man, or maybe because I’m more attracted to him than I’ve ever been to anyone else. Maybe it’s the way I can so easily reduce him to a quivering, moaning mess. I’m nowhere near the control freak that he is, but I have to admit that having him completely at my mercy is a thrill. He is normally so unflappable that making him utterly helpless under my mouth and hands is a satisfying accomplishment. It helps that we trust one another more than we trust anyone else, and it certainly makes letting go and being completely vulnerable a whole lot easier, which makes the sex a whole lot hotter. I also think that because we are so used to sharing our minds with one another in so many other circumstances that some of our connection blurs together during sex and we each get a little taste of one another’s pleasure on a deeper level. It has it’s downfalls, but sometimes being psychic is fantastic.

  
We are expected at campfire this evening, and - as I often do - I’ve gone down to Sasha’s lab beforehand to accompany him there. We’ve got a little extra time before we need to leave, but not much. I purposely came over a bit early because something has been on my mind all day, and it’s high time I take care of it. Even before we were together I had long fantasized about going down on him in our Psychonauts headquarters office in a forbidden, hurried frenzy of passion. Now that we actually are intimate, we are very careful to be discreet and professional at work so I doubt my fantasy will ever be realized. Luckily I am imaginative enough to see us there in my mind's eye as I walk over to him, grasp him by his shoulder and turn him away from his brain tumbler console to face me. This time I want to get him off while we’re both fully clothed, strengthening the illusion of my office-tryst fantasy. I pull him down for a kiss and trail my hands from the back of his head down to his chest. He returns the kiss, but when I reach down to grope between his legs he pulls his mouth away and asks, “Milla, what are you doing? We’re due at the campfire soon.”

  
I give him a grin that I hope looks somehow both wicked and pleading before I begin to nibble and suck on his earlobe, a move that I learned early on drives him to distraction. “We have a little extra time, I promise we won’t be late. Have a seat, won’t you darling?” Sasha’s mouth quirks up a bit and I know I’ve got him. He grasps my waist with both hands while I walk him backwards. When the back of his knees hit the chair he sits down somewhat awkwardly, seeming unsure if he should put his legs out front on top of, or spread to the sides of the long, narrow lounge chair seat. He settles on a combination, stretching one leg out in front of him and the other bent at the knee over the side, the sole of his shiny black shoe on the floor. It forms a nice little V for me to slide up between and I immediately do so, kneeling between his legs and placing my hands high on his thighs as his own hands reach back to squeeze my rear. I recapture his mouth and he readily submits, sensing that I want to take the lead this time. I move one hand to fondle him through his pants and he exhales softly and tips his head back against the chair and I take the opportunity to make little love-bites along the length of his throat, feeling his pulse quicken beneath my tongue. It’s a good thing he owns plenty of turtlenecks.

  
He smells glorious, so sexy and masculine, a hint of tobacco mingled with his aftershave. I return to his ear and whisper, “I want you in my mouth, baby. I want to make you come that way. Is that alright?”  
He groans “Yes, anything you want…” I smile at his response. Sasha is not naturally especially talkative during sex, but he will readily answer a question when asked and he’s willing to be a bit more talkative if I request it, because he knows how much I like it. His deep voice rumbling loving, provocative and sometimes downright filthy things in my ear can practically make me come by itself. I make a show of removing my white leather gloves and toss them away somewhat carelessly. I see his eyes flicker in the direction they land and I know it bugs him a bit that they’re scattered randomly on the floor instead of placed neatly aside. But I’ll make him forget all about that very soon. I rub my now bare hands from his chest down his stomach and back up along his sides, feeling his ribs and belly rise and fall with each heavy breath. My fingers sneak up under his sweater to untuck his undershirt from his pants and his abdomen jumps a bit at the feeling of my cool hands. We kiss deeply, passionately, and he makes a quiet muffled sound into my mouth when I unbuckle his belt and slip my hand inside to rub his full, hard erection a few times through his underwear before carefully pulling him free. I’m moving quickly, much quicker than we usually do, and I break the kiss and move down his body, off the side of the chair, levitating just enough so that I’m not kneeling directly on the floor. I look him right in the eye as I lick my lips, then lower my head and begin, wetting him throughly before adding my hands to the mix. I start slowly, sliding the soft foreskin up and down along his hard shaft, tracing every ridge and vein and giving a little twist at the top just how he likes it, sucking and licking wherever my hands aren’t covering. I feel one of his hands gently petting my hair as I speed up my motions, but as his excitement builds he moves them to the chair so he can hang on tightly.

  
Sasha’s soft pants, occasional moans and the wet sounds of my hands and mouth moving quickly against his flesh stand out against the barely-audible buzz of the fluorescent lights, the low electronic hum of the brain tumbler and his various computers. The ambient sounds of his lab are not exactly the same as the office, but it’s industrial-sounding enough that it will do for my fantasy purposes. I rub my thighs tightly together, trying to alleviate some of my own need. My vagina clenches and releases around nothing and the emptiness aches. I will definitely need him to help me with that later, but for now I focus my attention on his pleasure.  
I release him with a wet pop and look up so I can more easily check his face. He’s gazing down at me wearing an expression that looks close to pain, cheekbones flushed bright pink, and I can just barely see his eyes through his dark glasses. He’s squeezing the edge of the chair tightly and I’m sure that his knuckles are white beneath those black leather gloves. I keep my lips close and redouble the effort of my hands, gripping his shaft harder, gently holding and caressing his sac and murmuring encouragement, my breath blowing against the tip of him. I really love to watch his cum land across his stomach when I stroke him off, the white barely noticeable against his pale skin… but right now he’s still fully clothed and I don’t want to make too much of a mess here in his lab. So I watch and feel him closely, noting every clue that his body and mind are giving me and preparing to take him back in my mouth to finish. I haven’t done that with him yet, I realize, and it will be interesting to see how he reacts. I jerk him even faster and look him in the eye as I murmur: “Sasha, come for me, baby…. I want you to come in my mouth, darling, it’s OK….” I quickly flick my tongue back and forth against his frenulum and slit and I feel it begin. His eyes clench shut and his jaw drops open as he tries and fails to gasp my name in a warning that I don’t need. I take the red, engorged head of his cock into my mouth again just in time for the first spurts of his release. He shakes and jerks beneath me, grunting almost silently as I swallow him down and I think I may have just set a new speed record for getting him off, which was my goal. After all, if we were actually at work I would want to make him climax as quickly as possible to reduce our chances of getting caught. That thought sends a pleasurable little buzz right to my clit, and I think I will request that he keep a similar speed goal in mind when he reciprocates. Just for fun.

  
I keep lightly sucking and stroking him until his convulsions cease and his legs relax, then I lick his rapidly softening member clean and dry before tucking him back inside his clothes. I meet his eyes again with a wide grin as I refasten his pants and belt, and his dazed, sated expression is highly satisfying to see. I crawl back up his body to kiss him once more, knowing he can taste himself on me before I break away and stand up. I hold out my hand to him and say cheerily, “Come on, darling, it’s time to go to the campfire!” He takes my hand and gets up from the chair, but looks surprisingly distressed.  
“Milla, what about you?”  
“Don’t worry about me right now, baby. I enjoyed that and I know you’ll take care of me later. Surprise me.” I wink at him and he finally smiles back and tries to pull his sweater neck up a little higher to cover any blossoming hickeys. I put my gloves back on and do a quick check to make sure my makeup still looks presentable. It’s hard enough keeping secrets from a bunch of surprisingly perceptive psychic children without leaving physical evidence. The darkness and distorted light from the campfire will help. With our professional camp counselor facades back in place, we float down into the underground transit system and head off to the reception area for a night of stories, songs, s’mores, and carefully concealed smoldering glances across the campfire.


	2. Reciprocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Milla's turn.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, willing myself to focus on the mind-numbingly dull paperwork in front of me. End-of-camp formalities, reports, statements, accounting and otherwise is my least favorite part about teaching here, but these few hours of drudgery are worth the several weeks of an otherwise highly enjoyable job. I look up at the giant lava lamp in front of me, allowing my brain to turn off a bit as I watch the slow rise and fall of melted wax suspended in whatever liquid it was in there. Sasha might know, I thought to myself. He is a wealth of useless scientific knowledge, though to be fair, he also possesses a tremendous amount of highly useful scientific knowledge as well. I can’t help but smile when I think of him, especially with the memory of making him come just the other night before campfire still fresh in my mind. The vision of his flushed, panting face, heaving abdomen and taut thighs as I had him in my hands and mouth… well, I was never going to think of that particular chair in his lab the same way again, that was for sure. Dragging myself back to my current depressingly boring task, I force myself to concentrate on my paperwork again: only another 20 or so pages to go. I only get about a third of the way down the page when I hear a knock at my lab door. I turn around in my chair and call, “Come in!” I know it’s Sasha. Morry has a much more aggressive knock and doesn’t usually wait for a response before entering, and Ford usually just wanders in, forgetting to knock entirely. Sasha enters, looking devastatingly handsome as always: neat, sharp, elegant. “Hello, darling!” I greet him, but he does not smile. His face is neutral as he closes the door behind him and I notice that he locks it.

“Agent Vodello,” his voice is nothing but professional and impersonal and I am confused. He’s acting like we’re at headquarters instead of my private office here at Whispering Rock, where we are allowed a great deal more freedom to be casual with one another. “I hope I am not disturbing you.”

“No, not at all. What is it, darling?” Immediately I am worried about potential bad news, of a psychonaut emergency, or that perhaps our conversation is being eavesdropped upon and only he is aware of it. Sasha strides forward and stops just short of me, standing to the side of my chair. He’s staring straight ahead at the same lava lamp that had previously held my attention and I look up at him with concern. One of his hands is crammed in his jacket pocket and the other grabs a pen from my desk and begins absentmindedly fiddling with it. He coughs once, and it sounds very much like he’s deliberately _trying_ to sound nervous. It’s only then that I begin to suspect that he’s up to something, and I raise my eyebrows and wait to see what happens. He clears his throat again.

“Agent Vodello, I have something I need to say to you. I… I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time, but it’s rather… ah… it’s unprofessional. I am afraid of repercussions if our supervisors find out or if you don’t…. well. I just can’t hide it any longer, no matter the consequences.” My eyebrows raise even higher and suddenly I get it: he’s being _playful_. I’d confessed to him my workplace-tryst-fantasy that was responsible for his impromptu laboratory blow-job and now he’s reciprocating by actually trying to role-play with me. I had no idea he would be up for such a thing but I love it and instantly play along.

“Agent Nein, I assure you that whatever you need to tell me will be kept in the strictest confidence.” I interlace my fingers demurely and set them on my crossed legs, looking up at him with the serious expression I wear when we’re going over a case file. He puts the pen back on my desk, but still hesitates. “What is it?” I prompt him and finally he looks down at me, takes a deep breath and says in the most urgently serious tone:

“That every day for the last several years coming to work, being next to you but unable to touch you, acting professionally all the while wanting desperately to fuck you senseless… it’s been torture. I cannot pretend any longer”

My jaw drops at his choice of words - Sasha hardly ever said “fuck”. I made a mental note to ask him later exactly how many years he’d been feeling this so I could compare it to my own number of years spent pining silently for him, but I was not interested in discussing details at the moment. I uncross my legs, stand up to face him and whisper, “Then stop pretending.” He’s on me in a flash, pulling me tightly to him, his body pressing into mine as close as humanly possible as he bends me back and forces one of his thighs between my legs. After some frenzied and somewhat sloppy kisses I gasp and clutch onto his shoulders and back. “Oh, Sasha, we can’t… not here… we have to stop… what if someone sees?” I’m trying my best to be serious, but it’s so silly and it’s hard for me to say it with a straight face, even as he’s attacking my neck with passionate kisses. It sounds like a cheesy porno movie, but somehow it still turns me on.

He drags his mouth from my neck and pants into my ear, “Tell me to stop and I will, Milla… tell me if you don’t want this. But I don’t care who sees us.” It occurs to me that he’s giving me the option of passing on this particular amorous encounter, but to hell with my paperwork. It can wait. I push the stack of documents out of our way and reply,

“No, don’t stop… don’t ever stop, I want you so much…” He actually _growls_ in response and pushes me back against the desk with a strength and dominance he hasn’t displayed with me yet and it takes my breath away. His hands are everywhere, one supporting my back and the other trailing down my neck, holding my breast, squeezing my hip, and then hurriedly slipping under my skirt. Thankful that I didn’t wear leggings today, I whimper and spread my legs as his gloved hand dances along my thighs, then he swears against my throat and removes his hand just long enough to take off his glove _with his teeth_. Never in my life have I seen him do such a thing. Then the hand is back and rubbing me roughly through my rapidly dampening underwear while he kisses me hard on the mouth. He’s moving quickly, urgently, and it’s turning me on. Apparently it’s turning him on as well - I can feel the hardness of his erection against my leg, but he’s ignoring it - I can tell this session is about me. He slips his hand inside my underwear and runs his fingers along my opening, swearing again at the slickness he finds.

“Scheisse, Milla, you’re so wet… is that for me, liebling?” My German isn’t great, but I’m pretty sure that last word was a term of endearment. Who knew Sasha used pet names?

“Yes, baby,” I whimper. “Only for you.” It was a really cheesy thing to say, but I meant it, and judging by his reaction, he was not opposed to the cheesiness of it.

“I want to make you come. I want to make you to come on my hand, right here on this desk. Gott, Milla, I need it.” Hoo boy… he’s obviously been paying attention in class because he does not normally talk _nearly_ this much during sex but he’s pulling out all the stops with it this time and it is driving me wild. He starts yanking my underwear down and I lift up my butt and hold my legs together to help him slide them over my knees and down my calves until they dangle off of one foot. He stands up again and looms over me, forcing me down so my back is on top of the desk. He holds one of my legs up with his free hand and my other foot finds the seat of my chair for support. His hand hikes up my skirt again and then his fingers are on my naked sex. For the first time during this encounter he is gentle, softly stroking along my labia and just barely slipping the tip of his finger inside of me, and I realize he’s checking to gauge how ready I am before he penetrates any further. Finding me sufficiently wet and ready, he slowly plunges his middle finger deep inside and I cry out in pleasure, only to be quickly silenced by his mouth. “Shhh…” he scolds me, “Quiet, we can’t let anyone hear.” This is not true, since my office here is more than sufficiently soundproofed for however loud we may get, but our headquarters office is not, and that is our current fantasy setting after all. I nod in understanding and make an effort to only gasp and pant as silently as I can as he returns his lips to my throat and quickly pumps his finger, curling his slender digit and stroking his fingertip along my upper wall. He adds his index finger and begins to bump and then grind the heel of his hand against my clitoris as he strokes and I’m already so close… the things this man can do to me. I’d wanted him to set a speed record and he was certainly succeeding.  He moves his mouth to my ear and starts talking again, his voice deep, rich and saturated with lust. “Milla, you are so beautiful, you feel so good around my fingers… you smell and feel and sound so sexy, I’ve wanted to touch you like this for so long.” I can only gasp helplessly in reply, my orgasm only a few short strokes away. He redoubles his attention to my clit and pulls his head back just far enough that he can look down at my face and he groans quietly, “Come for me, liebling, I want to watch you when you come, to see what I can do to you. Come on my hand, now, let me feel it.”

That does it and my mouth drops open in a silent wail as I quickly reach down to grab his hand and grind it against me just right as I come undone beneath him. I work hard to keep looking in his eyes as he hungrily watches me, but the intensity of his expression, the naked, unguarded desire there, is too much for me and I close my eyes for the last few ripples of my orgasm. My convulsions gradually come to a stop and I release his hand, forcing my eyes open when I feel him remove it from my soaking pussy, then watch as he slowly and deliberately licks and sucks my juices from each finger and his palm. When he’s thoroughly cleaned his hand he leans down and murmurs between kisses, “I want to be with you like this all the time. I don’t care about regulations. We can make it work.”

I am impressed with his dedication to the fantasy scenario, as we have already had this discussion in real life, but I am way too satisfied at the moment to keep up the pretend conversation anymore, so I just smile at him and say, “Me too, baby.” We are quiet for a moment as he retrieves my underwear for me and slides them back up my legs and into place. I slither off the desk and put my skirt back down. I’m glad that he is keeping his hands on my waist, as my knees feel like jelly right now.

Finally he breaks character. “Was that alright? Did I reciprocate your attentions from yesterday satisfactorily and surprise you effectively?” He looks genuinely concerned, as if my quivering body and delighted expression weren’t sufficient evidence for him.

“Meu Deus yes, I’ve never come so fast in my life.” That brings a sort of sheepish smile to his face and he lets go of my waist. My eyes dart to his groin and I can see that he’s still hard. I’m tempted to do something about it, but that wasn’t part of this particular deal and I doubt he would let me anyway. Besides, we both have work to do still and we will have plenty of time tonight. So I go back into character, smoothing my hair and skirt and then floating back down into my seat. Putting on my office-professional voice again I tell him, “Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention, Agent Nein. This case definitely sounds like one worth pursuing further. I trust you will keep me appraised of developments as they arise?”

He continues the game as well, nods his head slightly and says - also in his all-business voice, “Absolutely. Thank you for your time, Agent Vodello. I’ll let you get back to your paperwork now.” I watch him as he turns around and walks back out my office door, then turn back to the jumbled stack of papers and sigh, wondering how on earth I am going to manage to focus on it now.


End file.
